Wrinkle
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Recuerda aquel tiempo junto a ti, fue lo más hermoso que pudo sucederme antes no creía en el amor y decia que era innecesario entonces sucedio pum te encontre... -Song-fic- (Dosis de Nalu)


**Bueno que puedo decir que necesito enseñarles más Nalu a dos personas XDDD ademas que decirle esas cosas, la dosis de Nalu para no se adivinen ... me quedo sin palabras XDDDDD los hare llorar pueden encontrar la cancion en Youtube, Wrinkle de Vocaloid en fandub y es emocionantemente tirste QnQ hasta yo lloro**

* * *

 **Wrinkle (Song-fic)**

En una cómoda casa, una persona de tercera edad observaba un álbum de fotos donde salían dos jóvenes, un alegre peli rosa y una linda rubia, observo a un lado recordando todo aquello que vivió hasta ahora desde que conoció a la rubia a la persona que iba a ser parte de su vida.

–Aún recuerdo lo que decía… ahhh era demasiado joven y no creía en eso del amor, decía estoy bien asi –sonriendo aquel anciano recordaba aquellos momentos

 **Flash black**

 **Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar**

 **¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello?**

 **Yo aún era muy joven, no creía en el amor**

" **Estoy bien así" pensaba**

–No sé lo que ven de entretenido al amor, yo estoy bien asi –caminaba tranquilamente un peli rosa mientras pensaba todo aquello

En aquel tiempo, él no concordaba con todos lo que era llamado el amor era muy joven para entender aquellas cosas de lo importante del corazón, simplemente aprovechaba su juventud con sus amigos mientras observaba como cada uno decía algo acerca del amor y el seguía con sus pensamientos de que estaba bien asi.

 **Y entonces sucedió "Pum" te encontré**

 **Y el tiempo muy veloz pasó**

 **Tú le diste una cuerda a este viejo reloj**

Aquella vez había empezado a llover, el corría para cubrirse de la lluvia mientras intentaba cubrirse con su mochila, entonces observo a la nueva alumna que lo cubría con su sombrilla.

–Natsu es malo que te mojes te enfermaras –preocupada la rubia se acercaba cubriéndolo con la sombrilla

–Gracias Luce… v-veo que te p-preocupas m-mucho…

–Ahhh… N-no es e-eso b-baka… m-mejor s-sigamos

 **Recuerda…**

 **Aquel tiempo, junto a mí envejeciendo**

 **Pensar que el futuro era algo incierto**

 **Pero fuimos muy felices…**

Desde aquel entonces ellos dos se volvieron demasiado unidos, aunque de cierta forma el peli rosa se sentía nervioso al estar junto a la rubia, el mandarse mensajes era una cosa que hacía que se sonrojara por aquellos mensajes tan raros que se enviaban.

" _Entonces Natsu, vas conmigo al parque de diversiones, TKM"_

" _Claro pero tú pagas las entradas"_

" _Oe tienes que pagas tú las entradas, baka por aquello es una cita"_

" _Ehhh… ¿Cita?"_

El peli rosa se encontraba sonrojado mientras leía el mensaje otra vez, una cita. La rubia solo sonreía al recordar lo que había escrito nunca creyó que podría haberle escrito aquello pero se había atrevido.

 **Cada vez que más cosas vivimos juntos**

 **Cuanto más reías, más te conocía**

 **Tu rostro tiene las marcas**

 **De años que junto a ti estoy**

Encontrarse en los pasillos de la escuela era normal más cuando iban por asuntos de que eran delegados de sus respectivas clases, el peli rosa sonreía como tonto mientras intentaba hacer reír a la rubia cada vez que veía aquel hermoso rostro era como si se iluminara una parte de él.

–Entonces Luce, te atreviste a desafiarme y eso es prueba de que no seré piadoso en la batalla de cosquillas –empezando a hacerle cosquillas el peli rosa sonreía al ver a la rubia reír un poco

–N-Natsu detente… jajajajaja… m-me… jajajajaja… N-Natsu

–Luce, te quiero mucho –abrazándola ambos sonreían como tontos

 **Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello?**

" **Cuando uno de nosotros muera, solo sonreiré"**

 **Esa fue nuestra promesa**

 **Di si lo recuerdas**

Habían pasado muchas cosas ambos eran novios e iban a una de sus citas, el peli rosa pensaba algunas cosas inciertas del futuro pero tenía algo en claro antes de pasar a otros niveles debía saber si ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer una promesa para cuando pasara algo inoportuno a ambos, se detuvo y observo a la rubia.

–Nee Luce y si uno de los dos muere ¿Qué pasara? –curioso el peli rosa observaba atento a su novia

–Calla idiota eso no se habla pero si uno de los dos muere… no s-se p-porque m-me preguntas

–Entonces porque no hacemos una promesa y es esta –sonriendo el peli rosa extendía su dedo meñique uniéndolo con el de la rubia

–Cuando uno nosotros muera, solo sonreiré –ambos pronunciado las mismas palabras ambos hacían aquella promesa

Aquella promesa seguía en pie ambos se tomaron de las manos y siguieron caminando hacia el lugar de su cita para pasar más tiempo juntos o eso es lo que esperaban.

" **Se mía por siempre"**

 **Con un anillo, nuestro amor**

 **Asi fue sellado, "Consérvalo"**

Antes de terminar la cita, el peli rosa se veía nervioso observo a la rubia y suspiro por última vez armándose de valor, sacando del bolso de su pantalón una pequeña caja color azul parándose enfrente de la rubia y cerrado los ojos mientras abría la caja.

–Luce por favor, se mía por siempre y consérvalo –sonrojado el peli rosa escuchaba los latidos de su corazón

–N-Natsu… S-si… S-si me casare contigo –intentando no llorar la rubia observaba al peli rosa

 **Recuerda…**

 **Que aquel bello atardecer, de primavera**

 **Bajo el cielo anaranjado nos dijimos:**

" **Yo jamás te dejaría…**

Era un bello atardecer de primavera donde ambos dieron sus votos matrimoniales, siendo observados por sus familiares amigos y escuchando las palabras del sacerdote mientras se prometían muchas cosas.

–Yo jamás te dejare –ambos susurraron esas palabras mientras aquella ceremonia concluía

Una bella ceremonia donde ambos se prometieron varias cosas con un cielo anaranjado donde con simples palabras terminaban otra etapa de su vida.

 **Decidimos, compartir nuestro destino**

 **El tomarte no fue un juego, ni palabras**

 **Ven quédate en mis brazos**

 **Para siempre es nuestro amor"**

El haber decidir compartir su destino para él no había sido un juego, ni palabras y tampoco de ella juntos lo comprobaron cuando llego a su vida, una pequeña vida que ellos dos habían formado, pequeña, delicada y hermosa.

–Su nombre es Nashi –sonriendo el peli rosa abrazaba a la rubia que abrazaba a la pequeña

–Sera una niña hermosa y alegre como su papá, verdad mi pequeña Nashi que serás igual que tu papá –alegre la rubia abrazaba a su pequeña

–No será como su mamá

Abrazo a las dos personas más importantes de su vida mientras observaba a su esposa arrullar a la pequeña, porque para siempre era su amor.

 **Fin del flash black**

 **Aquel "Por siempre" no fue real**

 **Pero sé que mentir no fue tu intención**

 **No hay quien nos pueda separar después de todo esto…**

Cerró el álbum de fotos, al recordar todo aquello desde su juramento de un juntos y felices para siempre a compartir su vida era lo que recordaba demasiado bien, ahora con canas y arrugas seguía recordando todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, observo a aquella persona con la que compartio su vida.

–Volviendo a los recuerdos verdad, Natsu

–Y eso que tiene de malo, mi viejita

–No me recuerdes mi edad, baka

 **Por eso es que otra vez**

 **Te pido una vez más**

 **Recuerda…**

–Recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido y la promesa que hicimos

–Si recuerdo todo es como si hubiera sido ayer…

–Cuando muera…

–No digas eso, me harás llorar…

 **Al llegar el último día de mi vida**

 **Aquí estas, junto conmigo, envejecida**

 **Como un bebe llorando…**

Como si el mundo transcurriera demasiado rápido había llegado un día donde aquel anciano estaba en su último día de su vida, junto a él estaba su esposa envejecida y lloraba al verlo acostado en aquella cama, afuera de la habitación estaba la hija de ambos con su familia esperando a que un milagro ocurriera.

–Luce estas llorando como un bebe –sonriendo el anciano observaba a la anciana

–Y… que quieres… que haga… no… quiero… que seas el primero… en irte –llorando la anciana agarraba la mano de su esposo

–Recuerdas aquella promesa, tienes que cumplirla

 **Pero aquí estas, cumpliste tu promesa**

 **Y entre lágrimas me diste una sonrisa**

 **Y fue el rostro más bello que nunca había visto en ti**

Entre lágrimas aquella anciana cumplía la promesa regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que el anciano sonriera al verla con aquel rostro más bello que nunca había visto en ella y como si eso esperara fue cerrando los ojos dando su último respiro mientras dejaba aquel mundo.

–Soy muy feliz, tuve suerte –cerrando los ojos el peli rosa mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban

–Nos volveremos a ver Natsu… Adiós…

" **Soy muy feliz, tuve suerte"**

 **Me dije a los ojos cerrar**

Aquel momento, su hija entro y observando a su mamá llorar solo la abrazo mientras se despedía de su papá que había muerto lentamente. Recordar todo aquello había sido hermoso hasta esos momentos y se aseguraban que se volverían a encontrar de nuevo.

* * *

 **Sos unas personas que merecen su dosis de Nalu con Feels haciendolos llorar porque cuando escucho esta cancion me hace llorar y es hermosa TnT de verdad que es hermosa**

 **Mori Summer: Aqui esta tu dosis de Nalu como tu fic que dices que no parece telenovela mexicana XDD pero la verdad es que se parece poquito en unas partes asi que ñeeeee**

 **Marchela: Sabe tu que queria hacer esto XDD siempre en contacto, siempre en contacto**

 **Arigato! Por leer n.n y tambien si dejan sus reviews**


End file.
